12, Smart
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Fantasy! Juuichi 11th Album (2010) |Next = ⑬ Colorful Character 13th Album (2012) |Single1 = Maji Desu ka Ska! |Single2 = Only you |Single3 = Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! |Caption2 = Limited Edition}} 12, Smart (12, スマート) is Morning Musume's 12th album. It was released on October 12, 2011 in two editions: one regular and one limited. This is the first album to feature the 9th generation members, and the last album to credit Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, and Mitsui Aika. Tracklist CD #Give me Love (Give me 愛) #Only you #Silver no Udedokei (シルバーの腕時計; Silver Wristwatch) - Tanaka Reina and Sayashi Riho (Rap: Niigaki Risa and Mitsui Aika) #Suki da na Kimi ga (好きだな君が; I Really Do Love You) - Michishige Sayumi and Fukumura Mizuki #Kaiketsu Positive A (怪傑ポシチィブA; Extraordinary Person Positive A) #Kono Ai wo Kasanete (この愛を重ねて; Growing This Love) - Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! #My Way ~Joshikou Hanamichi~ (My Way ～女子校花道～; My Way ~Girls' School Flower Passageway~) #Otome no Timing (乙女のタイミング; A Girl's Timing) - Mitsui Aika, Ikuta Erina, and Suzuki Kanon #OK YEAH! #Maji Desu ka Ska! Limited Edition DVD #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Takahashi Ai Solo Ver.) #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Niigaki Risa Solo Ver.) #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Mitsui Aika Solo Ver.) #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara (Music Video) - Takahashi Ai #Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara (Making of) #12, Smart (Jacket Shooting Making) Featured Members *5th gen: Takahashi Ai (last), Niigaki Risa (last credited album) *6th gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *8th gen: Mitsui Aika (last credited album) *9th gen (debut): Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon Album Information All Lyrics and Compositions: Tsunku #Give me Love #*Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa #Only you #Silver no Udedokei #*Arrangement, Progrraming, and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru #*Rap: U.M.E.D.Y. #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai #Suki da na Kimi ga #*Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru #*Chorus: Michishige Sayumi #Kaiketsu Positive A #*Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Electric and Acoustic Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Tsunku #Kono Ai wo Kasanete #*Arrangement and Programming: AKIRA #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! #My Way ~Joshikou Hanamichi~ #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Drums: Toshiyuki Takao #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai #Otome no Timing #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Itagaki Yusuke #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai #OK YEAH! #*Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai #*Dance Choreography: Yamashiro Yoko #Maji Desu ka Ska! Concert Performances ;OK YEAH! *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ - Hello! Project Mobekimasu *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Sotsugyou Special *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekooze!~ - Hello! Project MobekisuJ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume *Naruchika Morning Musume '14 *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ (part of a medley) *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura, Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Kaga Kaede *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura, Kaga Kaede, Morito Chisaki ;Suki da na Kimi ga *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Sotsugyou Special *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~BIRTHDAY LIVE 2019~ - Michishige Sayumi ;My Way ~Joshikou Hanamichi~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ - Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki ;Silver no Udedokei *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Sotsugyou Special *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ - Sayashi Riho (with Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi as rappers) *Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Yokoyama Reina (with Ikuta Erina, Kaga Kaede as rappers) *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Maeda Kokoro ;Kono Ai wo Kasanete *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ ;Give me Love *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Sotsugyou Special *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (part of a medley) *Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ - Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Dambara Ruru *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 6gatsu ~June Tripper!~ - Dambara Ruru *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 - Takahashi Ai, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina ;Otome no Timing *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Sotsugyou Special *Hello! Project Yaon Premium LIVE ~Soto Fest~ - Mitsui Aika *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ Suzuki Kanon Sotsugyou Special - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon ;Kaiketsu Positive A *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Sotsugyou Special *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ Trivia *This is Takahashi Ai's seventh and last album as leader of Morning Musume. *The album was announced as 12 Kakusan Kibou! (⑫拡散希望!; 12 Spread Hope!) but was later changed to the current title: 12, Smart (12, スマート). *This album was released a few weeks after Takahashi Ai graduated from Morning Musume. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 13,889 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Give me Love, Silver no Udedokei, Suki da na Kimi ga, Kaiketsu Positive A, Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!, My Way ~Joshikou Hanamichi~, Otome no Timing, OK YEAH! it:12, Smart Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:2011 Albums Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:8th Generation Albums In Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:2011 DVDs Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:English Name Album